Various rain gauges, weather vanes and wind indicators have long been known in the prior art. It has also been suggested to combine these instruments in various ways in order and to have a single device which is capable of performing all functions. The devices of the prior art have however, frequently been both unattractive, complex and, in some instances, not totally functional.
It is accordingly an object of the present of the invention to provide a device which is simple and inexpensive of structure, pleasing in appearance and readily adapted into a variety of uses as well as functioning in the desired manner, which is to indicate the direction of impinging wind and to measure and record accurately the amount of rain falling over a given period even when this rain does not fall in a vertical direction.